Summer Belongs to You!
by Stormcloak77
Summary: They say actions speak louder than words, but is that true? This is what actually happened in the end. After Paris. After the island. After the song. Just some memories and talking. Please r & r. Enjoy!


**A/N I really couldn't resist writing review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

Honestly, if we hadn't sung that song, I'd probably be dying right now. I mean, we went to Paris. He didn't even notice me. How do you not notice the girl next to you singing a song about you not noticing her. That and how she wishes you'd love her. Just how? And on that island! He didn't even see how I said "That's not the Phineas Flynn I fell in- to this situation with". How do you just not make the connection that I was going to say love. HOW? The song was nice though. We held hands a lot and stuff. He even looked at me a bit- differently than he usually does. I wonder…? No! Do not get your hopes up Isabella! If I tell myself he likes me, and if he doesn't, I'll be so depressed. Truly, truly depressed.

I glance up. There go more fireworks. It was an amazing day. How many people can say they traveled the world in one day. I'd guess about 6, and one of them is me. Today, although sad and heartbreaking, was altogether a great day. At least Candace got her romantic moments. A love scene on a bridge, and her first kiss. That was sweet. Jeremy flew out here all the way from Paris just to give Candace a kiss. I wish Phineas would do something like that for me. Give something up just to make me happy. Again, how sweet!

Speaking of Phineas, where is he? I'd usually check the tree first, but I've been sitting there for the past hour or so. Yep, just reflecting on the day. For one whole hour. Anyways, where the heck is he? I look by the stage, no Phineas. By the house, no Phineas. I look by the snack tables, again, no Phineas. Seriously, where'd he go? Im so curious, I actually get up and ask Ferb.

Finally! I found them! There they are. Standing by the tables. Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, and- hey where's Phineas. I thought he'd be wih them. When I saw the other three, I was so sure he'd be there.

Anyways, in cut off by a voice. A rather- familiar- one.

"Hey Izzy, enjoying the party?"

I would have jumped, but his voice is so cute and relaxing, I honestly don't think I ever could be scared of it.

"Yeah, it's amazing Phineas!"

I could see his bright smile, and deep blue eyes under the light. The fireworks at this point were lighting the whole sky- and yard. Phineas and Ferb fireworks- and really everything- are always amazing. They are so good at building. Not because they're smart or handy with tools. It's because they have such a deep passion for it. They're so amazed by what they can do with tools, blueprints, and some of their imagination. They dedicate all their time to it. They absolutely love it. That is why they're so good a building and inventing.

"Glad you like it." he said, smiling even wider.

I was about to speak again, but he surprised me yet again. He look determined. A bit afraid, but still brave and set. He looked as if he was building something, but messed up and was constantly trying again and again; and was about to do it.

He narrowed his eyes, proving more and more that he was set to do something. He started walking towards me. He grabbed my hands, and led me to the other side of the tree. He stopped me, but turned towards me. His face was full of so many emotions right now. Determination. Fear. Happiness. Regretfulness. I don't even know what else to say. I could keep going, but- he's still walking. He literally and inch away from me right now.

"Izzy" he began.

When did he start calling me Izzy? I love it and all, but it seemed so natural to him. Like he's been calling me that for years now.

"I want to say something. I wanted to say it in Paris. I wanted to say it on that island. Heck, I wanted to say it the day we built that roller coaster. However, Ferb has taught me something. If only one thing all summer, he has taught me one important thing. Actions speak louder than words."

With that, he grabbed my face in his hands, and brought his lips to mine.

At first, I didn't know what to say. Or do, I guess. The. I hit me. He just admitted he liked me. And he's kissing me. I quickly kiss back. After a while, we finally separate.

It only lasted a couple of seconds, but to us (as cheesy as it may sound) it lasted an eternity.

He smiled, and I quickly realized I was smiling too. I took his hand in mine. He blushed a bit, but eagerly entwined his fingers with mine. We laid down in the grass next to each other. We didn't need to talk to know what was going on in each other's minds. Not only are we best friends, but we also love each other. That much was obvious.

After a while, he did talk.

"So does this mean, you like me too?"

I already knew he liked me, but hearing him say 'too' was almost too much. Ii literally tackled him in a hug shouting 'yes'.

He smiled at this. We quickly gained our composure, and he asked he another question.

"So would you be my gir-"

"YES! I mean, yeah sure."

We laughed a bit longer, before kissing again.

Then we realized something.

What would our friends say' our family?

Phin already thought of that, and was asking me.

"I don't know Phin, maybe we should- you know-" I say. I know he won't like the idea any more than I do. But I know this; neither of us want to hear "aren't you a bit young to be dating" and we didn't want our friends to think we don't care about them as much.

He nodded slowly. "You're right. It's the only way. I don't like it, and it'll be hard, but no where near as hard as not being with you" he said, making me blush.

So that's our story. That's why we still act to be just friends. I flirt with him. He acts oblivious. But whenever no one's around, we do whatever we want. We hold hands. We hug. We kiss. We tell each other "I love you".

When no one's around, we are inseparable.


End file.
